


The First Time After Apocalypse

by newbie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month since Cairo and Charles is felling much much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time After Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Alex is dead so is my world he isn't.

It had been almost a month since Cairo, everyone's injuries were healing nicely, and plans to rebuild the school were well underway. Erik knew all too well however, that the mental damage would never be undone. They would likely all suffer flashbacks and experience PTSD for years to come.

Although, he didn't care about everyone he cared about Charles. Saying he didn't care about them wasn't right, he cared very much for all the students and of course Hank and Raven, but Charles was Charles. He was the person who mattered most to Erik and when it came down to it he was the one person he could not lose, he turned on a man who thought he was a God for Charles.

Charles sat up in his bed. He reached out for the familiarity of Erik's mind, a mind he relied on all too much over the last month. He knew it wasn't fair to Erik to rely on him like this, but Erik insisted on being the one to help him and it would be wrong to deny him that.

Erik was sitting at the edge of the bed head in head. “It's alright darling, you're safe I'm here,” Erik said as he turned to face Charles.

“I know, it wasn't a bad dream this time, I just woke up,” Charles replied as he tapped next to him on the bed. Erik obliged and got under the covers and pressed his head against Charles’ a gesture that meant so much to each of them. It in no way amplified their mental connection, but it was a symbol that their were no longer any boundaries keeping them apart.

‘You're doing much better. I'm so glad I can help you,’ Erik said telepathically.

‘I am too. I love you. I don't know how I would have gotten through today without you. Seeing my home as a huge hole in the ground would be unbearable without you.’

Erik wrapped Charles in his arms and held him close.

‘I know but at least we got the debri cleared. When we got home you really lost it. I'm just glad that the newer buildings survived. And how Alex managed to survive I will never know, but I'm so grateful that he managed to get the students into the newer buildings.’ As they spoke telepathically Erik ran his fingers up and down Charles’ arms and Charles let out an audible purr.

‘I know Scott swore he saw Alex dead. The best Hank can come up with is he made a solar force field around himself and Scott simply saw him passed out from exhaustion.’

“My darling that feels wonderful,” Charles said before turning to kiss Erik on the lips. Erik responded by kissing Charles a bit deeper than either of them expected. They pulled their lips apart and a string of saliva connected them.

“Remember when you helped me bathe yesterday?” Charles asked with a smile.

“Yes?” Erik answered confused but glad that Charles would talk about how he was helping him.

“Well, I'm sure you noticed my reaction.” Charles smiled wider as Erik's eyes lit up in recognition of what Charles was getting at. Erik smiled and nodded.

“You seemed so surprised.” Charles said a hint of irritation in his voice.

“Actually I wasn't. If you'll recall I told you once that I did the research on sex and after spinal paralysis. I know that you are quite capable of achieving an erection, although it can sometimes be difficult. I was simply surprised because it has only been a month since Cairo I didn't think...” Erik paused thinking of what to say next.

“Didn't think I'd be thinking about sex?” Charles asked with a smile. “Come now you know me better then that my friend. I told you about my sexual history and for the last eight years while I've haven't had sex with anyone I have quite the healthy sexual appetite and masterbate often.”

Erik laughed out loud so much that all the metal in the room started to shake. Charles reveled in Erik's laughter. It had been so long since he heard him laugh or even saw him smile he couldn't let it stop.

“In fact I would say the biggest tragedy of the school being gone is the loss of my erotica and sex toys.” Charles said with a smile as he watched Erik heaving with laughter.

Erik laughed so hard tears were streaming down his face. Finally he composed himself and shouted, “Charles!”

Charles responded by kissing Erik deeper than before. Erik rolled on top of Charles before breaking the kiss for air.

“Oh how I've missed the taste of your lips. I mean, I loved Magda I truly did but let's just say our sex life was nothing compared to you.”

Charles smiled and placed a kiss on Erik’s neck.

“And my hand is nothing compared to you darling.” Charles couldn't resist making Erik laugh a little more.

Erik arched his head back as his whole body shook with laughter. The friction of their cock rubbing together as Erik laughed makes them both let out a grunt of pleasure.

‘I want you darling, and I know you want me too. Make love to me.’ Charles pleaded telepathically.

Erik smiled and licked his way down Charles’ chest pausing to nibble on his nipples. The entire time he felt the amazing waves of pleasure Charles was sending, it felt like his own nipples were being stimulated. Erik continued down and lapped at the tip of Charles’ cock. He took it all in his mouth sucked hard as Charles let out the most beautiful moan and Erik's mind lit up with pleasure. He climbed back up and kissed Charles passionately on the mouth.

“You're right darling I do taste delicious.”

“Charles you are so sexy I'm going to finish too quick.”

Their bodies were pressed against each other Erik fucking Charles’ cock, both of them dripping with pre cum. It felt like an instant and an eternity all at once they erupted at the same time against each other. Their minds and bodies melted into one. After a moment Erik rolled over to get a wet cloth and to his surprise fell a good three feet to the floor. Charles looked over the edge of the bed as Erik gently lowered the floating bed and they both laughed. Erik got up and cleaned them both up and they sat in bed watching the sun rise both knowing that this was the first of many nights they would spend rediscovering each other's bodies.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Post-Apocalyptic Fiction (The First Time After Apocalypse Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255684) by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan)




End file.
